


February Words #25: Faithful

by StaringAtTheTwinSuns



Series: February Words (2018) [24]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anti-Luke/Mara, Drabble, Flirting, Multi, Rejection, Sorry Mara fans, Walk Into A Bar, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 20:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13795623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaringAtTheTwinSuns/pseuds/StaringAtTheTwinSuns
Summary: A hot girl in a bar tries to pick up Luke... but he's already got all the love he needs.Vaguely anti Luke/Mara vibes. :P100-word drabble. Part of a prompt series, but stands alone.





	February Words #25: Faithful

She's not bad-looking or anything, the redhead with the... chest.

It makes Luke blush a little, looking at her.

"I think you owe me a drink," she says. There's something familiar about her. Something in the Force--a tempest at sea, while Leia and Han are the shore.

"I do?" he asks.

She smiles, and takes the stool next to him. "In exchange," she says, "for what I'm going to do to you tonight."

She touches his shoulder and he gets a flash. Exciting. Turbulent. Sad.

"No thanks," he says. "I've got a drink. And a family waiting at home."

**Author's Note:**

> No date on this one, because it doesn't matter when it happens... I never liked the way Luke was written when he was with Mara, so. :P
> 
> Also, I finally restrained myself to a drabble after all the several-thousand words this month's fics have occasionally spiraled into. Go me? ;)
> 
> All comments and feedback are welcome. Thank you for reading!!!


End file.
